The Thames Runs Red
by AfterAllWasWell
Summary: ¿Dónde se encuentra la Iluminación? ¿Acaso está en el fondo de una botella de whisky de fuego? ¿O flotando sobre una menta en algún gin tonic? ¿Se encuentra en la repentina claridad tras un chupito de tequila, o tal vez en los desperdicios que tu estomago expulsa tras una resaca? Invariablemente, la Iluminación llega, de una forma u otra, tras una noche de copas.


**XANTHE**

 **15 de marzo del 2025, 23:00 h.**

Después de lo ocurrido en año nuevo, Xanthe necesitaba unas vacaciones, un tiempo para ella lejos de todo el bullicio y los mismos rostros de Londres. Es por esto que la rubia se despidió de Hannah, hizo una pequeña maleta y se fue a Manchester sin decirle nada a nadie. Y es que si lo pudo hacer Murtagh hacía ya años, quién decía que no podía hacerlo ella cuando más lo necesitaba.

Estuvo semanas andando sin rumbo por las calles de Manchester, y se alojó en albergues de mala muerte. De Manchester se fue a Liverpool, también de bar en bar y de pub en pub buscando nuevas aventuras. Necesitaba conocer nuevos rostros, vivir experiencias nuevas pero, sobretodo, necesitaba olvidar. O al menos, posponer lo que tenía que hacer una vez estuviera de vuelta en Londres. Y, sin avisar a Murtagh, se fue a Irlanda, al pequeño pueblo donde vivía el león.

Allí, en el pequeño pueblo de nombre impronunciable, se encontró a Murtagh, tal cual como cuando les había abandonado, como recién salido de Hogwarts; con su estúpida sonrisa en su estúpido rostro y con sus estúpidos brazos abiertos para darle la bienvenida. Aquello fue una sorpresa para Murtagh pero a su defensa él también les había hecho una gran sorpresa… Así que ya no estaban en deuda. Xanthe se quedó allí unas semanas (tiempo suficiente para ponerse al día de todo lo que les había ocurrido todos los años que llevaban sin verse), observando el trabajo de Murtagh que le parecía más bien… Aburrido y tedioso. Aunque el producto final era más que admirable. Pero la rubia se cansó. Demasiado silencio, muy pocas cosas que hacer y, al mismo tiempo, sentía una presión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar a pesar del aire puro de Irlanda. Es por esto que se despidió de su amigo, y terminó en Islandia. Nuevamente rodeada de silencio, de natura y aire puro.

Pero era distinto. Allí estaba libre, podía pensar y meditar. Y pensar. Y así pasó los días, hasta que le llegó una carta de Aaron y, sin pensárselo dos minutos, volvió a la ciudad londinense.

La carta era corta y concisa. No se lo iba a reprochar, después de todo se había ido sin decirles nada, pero aun así Aaron había tenido la brillante idea, de las pocas a lo largo de su vida, de reunir nuevamente todo el grupo. Todo.

Habían pasado meses desde que no pisaba el Caldero Chorreante y, sin embargo, seguía igual. Pasó por allí con la intención de dejar su equipaje y coger su chupa de cuero y es que tenía que ir bien vestida para la ocasión. Luego, puso rumbo hacia el bar que había escogido Aaron, con las manos en los bolsillos y un cigarrillo en los labios, pensando en lo que se dirían y si habrían echado en falta su presencia.

Suerte fue la suya que, delante del bar, sólo había una silueta. No llegaba tarde y, quien parecía llegar temprano, era Murtagh, tal vez en un intento de pedir perdón por haberse ido sin decir nada hacía ya hacía muchos años. No pudo evitarlo, la rubia tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y se acercó al chico corriendo con los brazos abiertos. ¡Joder! Se habían visto hacía poco pero aun así, el hecho de verlo allí, en Londres, con las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada perdida… Era la imagen de cómo habrían podido ser algunos años y que, desgraciadamente, no fueron.

—¡Murtagh cabrón! —El chico parecía sorprendido y tardó en responder el abrazo de la rubia, pero lo hizo.— Joder, que bueno verte otra vez.—Buscó nuevamente un cigarrillo y le ofreció uno a su amigo—. Los otros fliparán cuando te vean, en serio. Y bueno, ¿qué has hecho este último mes? ¿Has venido para quedarte o sólo estás de visita?

* * *

 **MURTAGH**

El calor hogareño de la familia siempre es agradable. El abrazo de una madre cariñosa y la palmada en la espalda de un padre orgulloso siempre se agradecen pero Murtagh echaba de menos a su otra familia, la que eligió él y la que estaba compuesta por ese grupo de chavales que le habían brindado años maravillosos. Simplemente eran ellos. Le habían perdonado un distanciamiento de la noche a la mañana y Murtagh no podía sentirse más agradecido y afortunado, con mariposas en el estómago revoloteando con insistencia. No veía la hora de reunirse con los cuatro.

Fueron esa impaciencia y el sentimiento de estar en deuda con cada uno de ellos, dos sentimientos que se daban la mano, los responsables de que estuviera apoyado en la fachada del lugar de encuentro mucho antes de tiempo. Pero pese a su iluso intento, el tiempo no parecía tener intención de ganarle en aquella carrera. Habría jurado que a las manecillas de su reloj de pulsera les costaba más avanzar con cada vuelta que daban. Tic...Tac... Tic….Tac….. Tic…. Una voz familiar lo abstrajo de su ensimismamiento. Ni más ni menos que Xanthe se abalanzó sobre él, antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Parpadeó un par de veces y abarcó con sus brazos a la rubia, dejando un beso en la frente ajena.

La había echado de menos, y eso que no hacía tanto desde la última vez que la vio. Quizás fuera por eso, porque la rubia le había recordado que el taller que había heredado de su padre no era el único lugar al que pertenecía.

–Qué bueno volver a estar por aquí otra vez–asintió, le venía bien socializar de vez en cuando. Y no había nadie con quien le apeteciese estar más que con los de siempre. Ante la oferta de tabaco, muy a su pesar, le hizo un gesto con la mano dando a entender que la rechazaba– Lo estoy dejando, rubia.

»¿Tanto he cambiado?–preguntó esbozó una sonrisa en lo que había sido el intento paupérrimo de una broma mala– Poca cosa. Taller, casa. Casa, taller. Todo eso intercalado con alguna que otra pelea con mi hermano–se encogió de hombros–. Nada del otro mundo–sacudió la cabeza ante la última pregunta de la rubia– Me temo que sólo estoy de visita, gajes del oficio, pero me gustaría no tener que esperar años para poder sacar tiempo para veros más a menudo. ¿Qué ha sido de ti? Este tiempo no te ha sentado nada mal.

* * *

 **XANTHE**

"Sólo estoy de visita" y muy en el fondo lo sabía, ya lo daba por sentado pero había una parte ilusa en ella que creía que, tal vez, se quedaba en Londres. Y es que no sabía porque pero necesitaba a sus amigos.—Bueno… Entonces tendremos que aprovechar los días que estés por aquí.—Guardó el paquete e hizo una calada de su cigarro para apoyarse con la espalda contra la pared del bar.— Pues me fui a Islandia, a ver a mis padres… Aunque pasé más rato sola que con ellos; he aprovechado para pensar —esbozó una mueca y se llevó nuevamente el cigarrillo a la boca. Estaba enfadada con Murtagh pero al mismo contenta de verlo…Pero incluso tenía más ganas de ver la reacción de los otros al verlo, "¡por Helga, seguro que fliparán!",

»¿Crees que Aaron tiene algo preparado? ¿Es que quiere hacernos un anuncio oficial o algo? —Inmediatamente Xanthe pensó en la rubia que tantos problemas le había traído sin acabar de entender muy bien por qué—. ¿Y cómo crees que habrán convencido a Barnabas para que acepte pasar una noche en un bar muggle?

* * *

 **MURTAGH**

–Depende… ¿Han cambiado tanto las cosas como para que pueda soltar que se casa, que es padre o algo así?–inquirió, con un deje de humor y al mismo tiempo que probaba suerte en la misión de saber cuánto habían crecido las flores que había dejado de regar.

Si uno se paraba a pensarlo, era de locos. Barnabas en un local no mágico… ¿Lo próximo sería ver a su propio hermano hacerse cargo de responsabilidades? Eran dos cosas dignas de ver. Pero esa noche la primera era más que suficiente.

–Vete a saber… Las posibilidades son desde que le debiera cualquier cosa a Aaron a Lena y hayan aprovechado hasta que lo hayan torturado.

Un grito lo distrajo de sus elucubraciones y precedió aquellos pasos ligeros y sonoros que se aproximaban a ellos. Murtagh dio gracias a ello, al menos de esa forma pudo corresponder a la rubia sin caer al suelo ni nada parecido. Correspondió las muestras de cariño de Lena, no sin antes saludar a Barnabas en su faceta hosca. Le dolió, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Después de haber desaparecido, no podía exigir ser recibido como un héroe de guerra.

Sin hacerse de rogar más, entraron en el bar y un nuevo interrogatorio comenzó por parte de Lena: desde el cómo estaban él y sus padres hasta si había conocido a alguna chica que debiera presentarla. Prefirió ignorar la última bala de aquella metralleta, no era momento de hablar de amores y desamores.

–No puedo quejarme. El taller no va mal, me apaño, mis padres tienen salud y están empezando a vivir para sí mismos y a disfrutar después de tantos años así que bueno, merece la pena. Pero Londres no se paró cuando me marché ¿Qué me he perdido?

* * *

 **LENA**

Lena estaba eufórica.

Había esperado aquel día como un niño la mañana de Navidad, y es que por fin, y contra todo pronóstico, el grupo volvía a reunirse. Ellos. Los cinco. Todos. Los supervivientes al tiempo y la distancia.

Por supuesto, esta última no había afectado demasiado a Aaron, Barnabas, Xanthe y a la misma rubia… pero Murtagh había estado desaparecido durante meses y no pudo evitar la sonrisa que, durante todo el día, iluminó su rostro. Su jefe se dio cuenta. Los clientes se dieron cuenta. Hasta Jackson, el dueño del puesto de pretzels de la esquina, lo notó. Había pasado la jornada con el corazón en un puño y el estómago revuelto solo por volver a ver a uno de sus mejores amigos, por la emoción de tenerles a todos juntos de nuevo, y cuando llegó la hora no podía quedarse quieta.

— ¡Bar! ¿Has visto mis gafas? —Ni ella misma sabía qué hacía buscándolas cuando llevaba puestas las lentillas y nunca se las ponía para salir, pero tenía que ocupar su mente en algo.— He buscado en el baño, en la cocina, he levantado los cojines del sofá… ¡y nada! —Lo cierto es que había puesto la casa patas arriba.

"Antes de salir lo recojo", pensó. Nunca pasó.

Porque en el momento en el que estaba a punto de darle un ataque al corazón, el reloj dio la hora, y tras arrastrar a Barnabas fuera de la casa, pusieron rumbo al bar.

— ¿Crees que estará muy cambiado? —No dejó de parlotear de camino al local.— Quizá está más alto. Seguro que está muy guapo. Dios, Bar, ¿no estás emocionado? Estoy TAN contenta. Creo que voy a explotar.

Por suerte no lo hizo.

No obstante en cuanto el cartel con el nombre del bar se les hizo visible y Lena pudo divisar a lo lejos dos figuras que esperaban frente a la puerta, pegó un grito y echó a correr, lanzándose en brazos de Murtagh en cuanto estuvo a su altura.

— ¡Dios mío, te he echado muchísimo de menos!

Muchos besos y achuchones después, se metieron en el local. Por supuesto que Lena no soltó el brazo del amigo pródigo en ningún momento.

El bombardeo de preguntas fue inevitable y estaba tan contenta de verle que podría haberse pasado toda la noche escuchándole sin ningún tipo de problema. Aunque, por supuesto, había otros planes para aquella velada.

Antes de sentarse, Lena hizo una seña al camarero para que les llevase unas cervezas a la mesa. Tres, para ser exactos. Estaba convencida de que Barnabas se acabaría pidiendo un whisky nada más se sentase.

— Me alegro mucho de que todo vaya bien, Mur. Solo prométeme que no vas a volver a desaparecer, por favor. Al menos deja una nota, ¿vale? —Esbozó una suave sonrisa al tiempo que se acercaba para besarle en la mejilla, soltando una pequeña risilla antes de coger el botellín de cerveza y darle un trago.— Espero que Aaron no tarde mucho en llegar, estoy deseando que estemos todos por fin.

* * *

 **BARNABAS**

Un bar muggle, ni más ni menos; no tenía idea de cómo se había dejado convencer.

Se pasó el día en el sofá, intentando deshacer de aquella sensación de intranquilidad leyendo el periódico. Sus ojos se deslizaban por el material firme y resoluto de la impresión, más su cerebro no registraba ningún hecho relevante aunque lo intentara.

Lena llegó con el atardecer, apareciéndose en la estancia para ser bañada por la dorada luz que se vertía en la sala a través de los ventanales. Ni su presencia le tranquilizó, sólo consiguió crear un boquete más grande en su estómago. La verdad se lo atribuía a tantos factores que era difícil encontrar el origen de su malestar, el cual arremetía con aún más insistencia con cada chasquear del reloj.

La hora consensuada llegó y Barnabas, siempre partidario de la espera, se vistió. Un traje discreto, sobre donde la gabardina reposaba con elegancia, y el pelo bien arreglado complementaban su apariencia. También se rasuró completamente aquella barba traviesa de tres días que ya le provocaba cierta irritación en la piel.

Decidieron caminar, tomados del brazo; Barnabas estaba distante mientras Lena lo bombardeaba con un millar de preguntas, las que se autorespondía mucho ante de que el pudiera abrir la boca.

— Parece que es aquí —Le soltó el brazo apenas sus amigos aparecieron en su campo de visión. ¿Por qué hacía lo que hacía? Y esa maldita sensación no había desaparecido por completo. Xanthe, siempre rubia, estaba delante de la puerta del bar charlando con un muchacho con la espalda recargada en la pared, su rostro en las sombras. Pero no tenía que ver para saber que en la oscuridad se escondía Murtagh. Lena le dedicó una mirada extraña para después lanzarse a los brazos del antes mencionado—. Te ves... bien —Le soltó a Xanthe mientras le estrechaba la mano a Murtagh, al cual no le dijo mucho—.  
 **  
**Ellos entraron al bar, concentrados en sus conversación y sin reparar que Barnabas había dudado en la puerta, impropio de él. Al final, se quedó viendo el cartel de neón hasta memorizarlo antes de entrar tras sus amigos.

Los rebasó para seleccionar una mesa apartada y, una vez ahí, le pidió al mesero un whisky escocés. Cuando volvió a reparar en sus alrededores, Aaron ya estaba presente.

— Parece que la noche pinta bien, ¿eh? —Mentía. Y cuando se hubo acabado su primer vaso del ambarino líquido, todo fue aún más claro **.**

* * *

 **AARON**

Como siempre, Aaron llegaba por los pelos. Y eso que odiaba la impuntualidad, no quería pensar lo que pasaría si fuese algo que le diese igual… Que además aquel día iban a quedar todos. Los de siempre. Y eso era todo un hito, más aún teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de que prácticamente vivía con Barnabas y Lena -bueno, sin el prácticamente-, a Xanthe no la veía desde hacía semanas y a Murtagh desde hacía años. Pero su tardanza estaba justificada por un motivo mayor que el que siempre le llevaba media vida arreglarse; aquella vez había parado a comprar un par de cosas que le servirían para animar un poco la fiesta que tendrían aquella noche.

Aunque solían quedar en el Caldero Chorreante, aquella noche habían elegido un lugar diferente. Un pequeño cambio. Total, que después de haberlo discutido e incluso después de haber recurrido al chantaje, lograron que Barnabas accediese a quedar en un pub muggle. La noche pintaba genial.

Cuando llegó, se libró de la chaqueta que se había puesto para no congelarse con el maldito frío y saludó a los demás, que estaban en una mesa. Habían empezado ya sin él, pero tampoco le importaba. Recuperaría el tiempo perdido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. De hecho, ya pidió algo para él nada más pasar por la barra, además de otra ronda para todos sus amigos. Aquel día estaba pletórico. Y se le notaba por los cuatro costados. Últimamente le iba tan bien que era acojonante y tenía ganas de celebrarlo. Porque sí, porque empezaba a dejar sus problemas atrás de una maldita vez por todas.

Se sentó junto a la tropa, en un sitio que había libre para él. La mesa estaba un poco más apartada de las demás, supuso que por insistencia de Barnabas. Aunque realmente era de agradecer el poder escuchar las conversaciones de los demás sin alzar la voz. Habían empezado allí la noche, pero quién sabía dónde la iban a terminar.

—Bueno, bueno, dejad de protestar. Ya estoy aquí, ¿no? Eso es lo importante. —Puso los ojos en blanco, dándole un buen trago a la pinta para inaugurar la noche. Iba a empezar suave, venga. Su hígado se lo agradecería hasta que se le fuese de las manos.— A lo mejor he tardado tanto porque ciertos… Inquilinos, o no sé cómo llamarlos, han dejado el piso hecho un desastre y ha tenido que recogerlo mamá pato al llegar de trabajar porque ellos se habían largado.

Alternó la mirada de forma acusatoria entre Barnabas -que ya había hecho gala de su pesimismo dictando con mucho sarcasmo su opinión acerca de cómo pintaba la noche- y Lena. Otro trago. No era importante decir que con un hechizo el apartamento volvía a tener todo exactamente en su sitio. Ni más ni menos. Por eso no lo había mencionado, que no era plan descubrirse a sí mismo. Luego, se dirigió a Xanthe.

—¿Qué pasa, rubia? Por fin has vuelto de tu retiro espiritual, perdida entre las bragas de alguein en sabe Merlín dónde. Pensé que te habías cansado de mi. —Hizo un puchero, intentando poner ojitos. Aunque cualquiera de ellos había visto esa expresión demasiadas veces como para que siguiese teniendo el mismo efecto que antaño.— Oh, pero si tenemos también a un desconocido entre nosotros.

» Encantado, tío. Me llamo Aaron. Oye… Me recuerdas a alguien. Sí, a un chaval al que solía conocer. Una vez se pasó todo un mes con la misma camisa bajo el uniforme. A lo mejor te suena. —Bromeó, metiéndose un poco con Murtagh ya que estaba. Pero bueno, lo había echado de menos, así que le dio un buen abrazo, palmadas en la espalda incluídas.

Y así, entre copas y más copas… Y también entre conversaciones cruzadas de unos amigos que aquella noche celebraban una reunión tan improvisada como esperada, el brindis inauguró una noche que estaría llena de sustancias que, inevitablemente, los llevarían a cometer más de una locura con la que jamás habrían contado.

* * *

 **LENA**

 **16 de marzo del 2025, 5:45 h.**

De repente el calor sofocante del local se transformó en el frío helador de la noche londinense. Notaba los pies fríos. Miró, haciendo acopio de toda su concentración, al suelo. Estaba descalza. La imagen borrosa de su alrededor no dejaba de dar vueltas, y su cabeza con ella. Sentía que iba a desvanecerse. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos? Una farola se apagaba y encendía, otorgando al callejón en el que estaban de la más siniestra penumbra. Tuvo que abrazarse a una farola. Vomitó. Un fundido en negro.

Barnabas estaba a su lado. En pie. Todos lo estaban. Pudo distinguir a Xanthe, mirando algún punto en el suelo, paralizada.

— ¿Qué… pasa, chicos…? —Arrastraba las palabras, y los pies, que ya no sentían las piedrecitas del suelo.

Inconscientemente cerró el puño. Sujetaba algo en la mano, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por fijarse y localizar el objeto. La varita. A su mente intoxicada no le sorprendió en absoluto. Movió la cabeza hacia el suelo, había un bulto enorme. Antes de poder fijarse una náusea se le adelantó. Volvió a vomitar. Tosió. Se le saltaron las lágrimas y no impidió a las demás que saliesen. Quería irse a casa, se encontraba fatal. No quería estar ahí. Cuando fue a incorporarse las piernas le flojearon, se convirtieron en gelatina y ella se derrumbó en el suelo. Pero no sobre él. Cayó sobre el bulto. Un montón de ropa manchada de… ¿tinta? Se miró las manos, sin ser capaz de descifrar lo que estaba pasando. Frunció el ceño, fue a incorporarse, y cuando se apoyaba en lo que creía que era el adoquín del suelo resultó ser una mano envuelta en un guante. Y lo que había sido un montón de ropa resultó que tenía piernas y pelo y una cabeza.

— ¡¿Papá?! —La mente, siempre tan traicionera. De pronto, Lena se había trasladado a Edimburgo, a la noche en la que encontraron a su padre en una cuneta. El único cadáver que había visto en su vida— No, no, no, no. —Se llevó las manos a la cara, que pronto se vio pringada de aquel líquido pegajoso. Volvió a mirarse las manos, paralizada por el recuerdo. Sangre. Era sangre. Se echó a llorar aún más.

El ataque de ansiedad pudo con ella. No podía respirar, la vista se le nubló por completo, perdió la conciencia… y acabó desmayada en el suelo. Justo al lado de un cuerpo sin vida, que poco tenía que ver con su padre.

* * *

 **BARNABAS**

El frío cortaba como una mirada de repugnancia. _Toto, tengo la sensación de que ya no estamos en Kansas._ ¿Al séptimo whisky uno pierde la memoria? Porque Barnabas era al único recuerdo al que se aferraba, pedir un escocés con un solo hielo. Era importante, el hielo era un detalle importante; dos eran demasiados, pasado un rato el whisky comenzaba a aguarse, uno nada más, un huérfano para evitar que el licor supiera a zapato viejo.

Las cavilaciones las hacía con los ojos cerrados, ¿cuánto llevaba así? Sentía que habían pasado horas desde que Murtagh les contaba sobre su maldito retiro espiritual. Espiritual, espíritu, ¿a que le sonaba? Abrió los ojos.

Lena estaba casi tocando el suelo, vomitando y descalza. Desconcertado, pasó la vista a su lado derecho, donde estaba Xanthe con los ojos muy abiertos y el labio tambaleante. En algún punto de la oscuridad se escuchaba a Aaron proferir maldiciones, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando? Parecía que Murtagh había desaparecido otra vez.

Decidió, por puro instinto, bajar la mano izquierda que comenzaba a escocerle por tanto tiempo en alto. Fue recibida con un ruido metálico, que le hizo darse cuenta que llevaba un pesado bastón en ristre. Bajo las estrellas, brillaba, rojo, con un aura tenebrosa y le indicaba, en silencio, que faltaba una pieza en todo este juego. Así que siguió la mirada de Xanthe, la cual había comenzado a alejarse lentamente de lo que tanto temía.

A media luz, todos los hombres son iguales y uno de ellos yacía tirado a merced de la farola. Lena estaba demasiado cerca.

 _¡¿Papá?!_ Sonaba desesperada, estaba entrando en pánico. Su mente quería brindarle apoyo pero su cuerpo se mantenía reacio a acercarse más al bulto. Murtagh, no era su número habitual pasarse de tragos. Tragos, tragos, tragos. Habían sido siete, uno tras otro, licores ámbares que combinaban con el ambiente bohemio del club, con sus luces rojas y amarillas de neón. Recordaba el nombre, vagamente, y le traía memorias como las olas que rompen en las orillas. Su padre había sido aficionado a la navegación, tenía un barco en miniatura su mayor orgullo. Peregrinos, nuevas tierras, aventura. _The Mayflower,_ en Rotherhite, cerca de donde el futuro de América del Norte partió hacia lo desconocido a costa de sudor, lágrimas y sangre.

Sangre, sangre, sangre. Como lo que Lena tenía en las manos cuando las alzó para verlas mejor y la farola les arrancó destellos mórbidos, en la derecha sostenía fuertemente la varita. Mierda.

— ¡Suelta eso, maldita sea! —No parecía su voz, estaba furioso, más de lo que había estado nunca y esta le flaqueaba. Le arrancó de un manotazo la varita a la rubia y la arrojó a la oscuridad del callejón, luego usó su fuerza para intentar levantarla. Lena no parecía reparar en él— Xanthe, ayúdame… ¿Xanthe? —Miró a su alrededor, ¿de verdad estaba solo? La penumbra sólo parecía más amenazante conforme a los segundos que pasaban.

 _Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall._ Barnabas soltó a Lena, golpeó el suelo con un ruido seco. "Lo siento, lo siento mucho" pensó, ya nada importaba. _Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._ La escena venía sobrando, le pesaban los párpados, quería llegar a dormir a casa. Estaba cansado, tan cansado. Le dió la espalda al cuerpo y, antes incluso del tercer paso, las piernas le fallaron. Se arrastró como pudo hasta que se dejó vencer, acabando de espaldas con la vista clavada en el firmamento. _All the king's horses and all the king's men,_ no se había dado cuenta de la tierra del suelo, enterró sus manos. Luego la realidad se colocó como un viejo tarde que recuerda la complexión de su dueño, Lena estaba sobre un cadáver. _Couldn't put Humpty together again._ Dejó que las lágrimas bañaran sus mejillas, algo impropio de él, y la compasión la sintió en las entrañas. Las náuseas lo desbordaron como el Támesis tras una semana seguida de lluvia y tuvo que requerir toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar.

Tenía sueño, y las estrellas fueron desapareciendo al dejar caer sus párpados.

¿Dónde estaba su mente?

* * *

 **AARON**

 **16 de marzo del 2025, 15:35 h.**

El problema viene cuando horas más tarde, uno comienza a darse cuenta de que había hecho algo. Algo muy malo y que no recordaba. Algo que debería recordar mucho mejor de lo que recordaba su nombre, por su bien y por el de sus amigos. Todo estaba borroso, tan sólo podían apreciarse ciertos flashes de retazos de una locura que pronto empezaría a hacerse pública. Una locura de la que él no tenía ni idea. Él, un despojo humano, una amalgama de huesos y carne que no era consciente ni de dónde estaba.

¿Qué era, mediodía? ¿Por la tarde? No tenía ni puta idea.

Un peso en los párpados que impedía abrirlos. Los músculos agarrotados y doloridos, como si alguien le hubiese puesto unas duras cadenas antes de arrojarlo al fondo del mar. Y unas ganas de vomitar terribles que consiguieron lo imposible: que Aaron Hackett se despertase de golpe y buscase a tientas una papelera que sabía que tenía cerca, en uno de esos flashazos de recuerdos que lo sepultaban como si se tratasen de avalanchas. Violentos y asfixiantes.

El dolor en la garganta después de haber echado hasta la última papilla. El hígado gritando de dolor y pataleando en su interior, echándole una bronca que se merecía, y mucho. Porque el terror que tenía a abrir los ojos no era más que por encontrarse con la realidad; con que aquello no era una pesadilla, ni tampoco una resaca normal de esas con las que juras que no vas a volver a beber a pesar de que sabes que lo harás.

Y vaya si lo hizo. Chocó de bruces con la realidad cuando sus párpados se despegaron y pudo ver aquellas manchas de sangre. Tal y como las recordaba. En los puños de su camisa, por toda su ropa. En su bolsillo los pañuelos que había dejado empapados de carmesí al haber intentado limpiar sus manos. La sangre coagulada y la varita tirada en el suelo. Se frotó los ojos, incorporándose en el sofá hasta quedar sentado.

Se mareaba, como si un agujero negro lo estuviese tragando. Todo iba demasiado rápido, con cosas inconclusas en la cabeza. Notaba las pulsaciones en su cerebro y sólo tenía ganas de gritar. Pero no lo hizo. Estaba metido en un lío de cojones. Ni siquiera sabía si se había peleado con alguien o qué había pasado. Sólo podía recordar las maldiciones, los puñetazos… Y el cadáver, tendido en el suelo. Rígido como una piedra, con unos ojos vidriosos en cuyo reflejo cristalino se veía la imagen de la Parca.

No estaba con sus amigos. Tampoco estaba el cadáver. Y sin embargo seguía temblando.

Entonces, al ver a la rubia sentada delante de él con expresión preocupada, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa; de que estaba en un lugar que había empezado a conocer muy bien. Con la claridad que no obtuvo tras vasos y más vasos de alcohol, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que por el simple hecho de estar allí, estaba haciendo cómplice a alguien más de lo que quisiera que hubiese pasado. A alguien a quien quería.

* * *

 **XANTHE**

Tardó un rato en reconocer el cuarto de baño donde se encontraba y, cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba del suyo. Se despertó con el hedor de vómito y sangre pegado a su nariz y la cabeza casi dentro de la taza del váter. La rubia intentó sentarse con la espalda contra la pared pero, para ella, cualquier movimiento era difícil de hacer. Le dolían los músculos, todos. Cualquier parte de su cuerpo ardía menos las yemas de los dedos que las encontraba heladas. Cuando por fin estuvo con la espalda contra la pared cerró los ojos para hacer memoria. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y notó que la tenía pegajosa y fue cuando le dio importancia al olor a sangre. Se tocó la cara y rápidamente se miró las manos que estaban teñidas de color rojo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su respiración se aceleró y casi podía notar como su corazón quería dejar el pecho para salir volando. ¿Qué coño había pasado?

"Tranquilízate, Xanthe" pensaba una y otra vez, pero esto no hacía otra cosa que ponerla más y más nerviosa. Y empezó a llorar. En silencio. Y dejó que las lágrimas se llevaran la sangre que desconocía si era suya o de otra persona. Estaba cansada, le dolía el cuello de dormir con una postura incómoda y no quería hacer otra cosa que llorar. ¿Había vuelto de Islandia para despertarse en su baño oliendo a vómito y sangre?

De su voz salió un grito ronco. Gritó durante un largo minuto sacando toda la rabia del pecho, la impotencia y la duda. Gritó para alejar la duda. Tenía que pensar. Pensar y recordar. Recordar y pensar.

Recordaba el cuerpo de alguien tendido en el suelo. ¿Un hombre mayor tal vez? Estaba todo demasiado oscuro, había apenas luz y muy poco ruido. No había luz… Ni se oyó nada y de repente gritos y sangre. Sangre y más sangre… Y sangre y color rojo. Xanthe volvió a gritar y llorar. Su cabeza estaba entre sus piernas y sus brazos alrededor, dándose un abrazo. ¡Joder! ¿Qué habían hecho? Sangre, había sangre… Y luego Lena, ¿había sido Lena? Joder no. ¿Había sido ella? Sus manos… Joder, había mucha sangre, pero estaba oscuro. Y rojo.

La rubia escuchó la voz de Barnabas y levantó la cabeza. Esperaba encontrarse a su amigo en el umbral de la puerta, con una mueca en el rostro pero no había nadie. ¿Quién la estaba llamando? Giró la cabeza una y otra vez, pero ya no escuchaba a nadie. Sólo habían sido dos veces y silencio. Tal vez… Cerró los ojos y volvió a oír a Barnabas y volvía a estar todo oscuro. Y rojo. ¿Murtagh? ¡Murtagh! ¿Y Aaron? Bajó nuevamente la mirada para ver que tenía la varita entre los dedos, teñida completamente de rojo.

—No, no… ¡No!

La rubia empezó a tirarse de los pelos. Salieron algunos mechones rubios con algún pelo rojo. Todo era rojo. Rojo sangre. Sangre. Sangre. Y oscuridad. No veía nada pero notaba como estaba haciendo fuerza. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas rojas. Sangre. Sangre. Hacía fuerza y lloraba. Y gritaba. Y había sangre.

Y estaba todo rojo.

* * *

 **MURTAGH**

Fue sin duda una noche de excesos que no deberían haberse cometido, de excesos propios de chiquillos, pero al fin y al cabo, era como se sentía Murtagh, como el crío que los conoció. Fueron horas en las que volvió a la tierna y despreocupada adolescencia. ¿A los cuellos de cuántas rubias se aferraron sus manos aquella noche? El primero produjo en él una chispa desenfadada, el segundo hizo que se marease, el tercero provocó que fuese consciente de cómo la Tierra giraba sobre su propio eje. Y la cuarta, ¿acaso hubo cuarta? No lo recordaba, tampoco lo haría más adelante. El malestar se había apoderado de él, acrecentado por el humo que cargaba el ambiente.

–Aho..HIP...Ahora vuelvHIP...– dijo a duras penas, luchando contra el hipo y proclamándose vencido.

En sus planes estaba volver, pero despertó en su dormitorio sin conciencia de haberse reencontrado con todos ellos. La cabeza le dolía, horrores, como si estuviera sobre un yunque y alguien estuviera martilleándola. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y se levantó. Una ducha. Sí, eso mitigaría la migraña y haría que se despejara.

Fue al baño y abrió la llave del agua, dejándola correr hasta que saliera caliente. Entre tanto, rebuscó en el botiquín y encontró un ibuprofeno. "Salvado" se dijo a sí mismo en un pensamiento precoz, antes de ver el tinte escarlata de sus manos. La pastilla cayó perdiéndose en inodoro. Murtagh había palidecido.

–Joder, joder, joder…¡Joder!

No sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer cuando te despiertas con las manos manchadas de sangre pero no eres capaz de recordar lo que pasó? El agua de la ducha aún caía. La angustia se apoderó de él. Su primer impulso fue lavarse las manos. Él era un buen tío, un héroe martirizado incluso, aquello no podía manchar la imagen que tenía de sí mismo. Se sentía orgulloso de ella y no quería que cambiara. Entonces se miró el espejo, la sangre teñía su rostro e incluso algunos mechones. Optó por meterse en la ducha, y dentro de ese fuego líquido trató de pensar con calma.

Ya fuera, se decidió a mandarle un mensaje a Xanthe. "Rubia, háblame cuando puedas, por favor. Necesito hablar con alguien", había escrito.

* * *

 **LENA**

Se despertó borracha.

Y tras una pesadilla horrible.

Abrió los ojos muy despacio, procurando no hacer ningún aspaviento, ningún ruido, ni un solo movimiento que pudiera retumbar en sus oídos y martillarle la cabeza como ya estaba haciendo el simple movimiento de las sábanas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y gimió. _Quién te manda beber, Lena._

En un intento porque la luz no le impactase tan directamente se giró, tapándose la cara con la almohada. Gruñó. No recordaba nada de aquella noche. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había terminado en la cama de Aaron y no en su colchón hinchable del salón. _Merlín… ¿tan mal terminé?_ Quiso llamar a sus amigos, pero la garganta le quemaba, y ni siquiera pudo articular palabra. _Al menos aparentemente te lo pasaste bien. Eso está bien… para la primera vez que bebes. Para la siguiente intenta recordar algo._

Tras media hora de permanecer estática en la cama, decidió que tenía que levantarse. Al menos para liberar la vejiga. Se levantó despacio, descalza, aun con la ropa del día anterior y se metió en el baño apoyándose en la pared, luego en el marco de la puerta y, tras lo que pareció media hora haciendo pis, en el lavabo. Abrió el grifo, dejó que el agua corriese y tras hacer un cuenco con las manos se echó un poco en la cara.

Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio cómo el agua se colaba por el desagüe teñida de rojo el corazón le dio un vuelco. Flashbacks de la pesadilla de anoche vinieron en una terrible ráfaga. Un cuerpo, la calle, sangre. Su padre. Había visto a su padre tendido en el suelo. No. Que no. Aquello era imposible. Habían pasado casi veinte años. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, incapaz de sostenerse a sí misma. De nuevo, sintió que se ahogaba. Pegó un pequeño grito al alzar la cabeza y verse en el espejo. Restos de sangre caían desde la frente goteando por la barbilla. Y las manos. Las manos todavía tenían los restos de sangre que el agua no había alcanzado a arrastrar.

—No, por favor… —Se echó hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza e incapaz de despegar la mirada de su reflejo. Su pecho subía y bajaba frenético, los gemidos en busca de aire se hicieron cada vez más audibles, se estaba mareando. La vista se le estaba nublando, pero seguía ahí. Su reflejo seguía ahí, la sangre, la pesadilla de la que no se olvidaba y que era espantosamente real.— Por favor, para. Para. Bar. Ayuda. Por favor. Me… me estoy ma—Las lágrimas de sus mejillas humedecieron las secas de la noche anterior, las piernas le fallaron… y todo se volvió negro.

Cuando se volvió a despertar escuchaba voces a su alrededor, y de nuevo estaba en la cama. Alguien debía haberla recogido del baño. Tardó un buen rato en abrir los ojos. No estaba preparada. No quería enfrentarse a lo que fuera que hubiese pasado. No era real, era imposible. No podían haber visto un… un… ¿cómo demonios habían acabado todos alrededor de un…? Ni siquiera podía pensarlo.

Acabó incorporándose. Estaban todos. Bar, Aaron, Murtagh, Xanthe… los cuatro con la misma cara de circunstancia, con el mismo terror en los ojos. Y de nuevo las lágrimas pudieron con ella. Se encogió sobre sí misma, abrazó sus rodillas y escuchó lo que fuera que sus amigos tuvieran que decir, incapaz de articular palabra. No podía, simplemente… no podía.

* * *

 **AARON**

Se la había encontrado desmayada en el baño. Tirada en las frías baldosas sin símbolos de tener algún golpe. O por lo menos de tener alguno que fuese realmente grave. Menos mal. Lo que le faltaba al sanador era que Lena tuviese que terminar en urgencias. Con la varita había limpiado el baño una vez que era un poco más persona, y les envió un mensaje a sus amigos. Tenían que encontrarse allí cuanto antes para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

Ver los restos de la sangre que se había limpiado Lena, hizo que el slytherin fuese consciente de que habían liado una demasiado gorda.

Para una vez que se juntaban todos…

Cuando sus amigos llegaron, Aaron estaba sentado encima de su cama, con Lena aún con sus ojos cerrados. Todos tenían la misma expresión en la cara que él. Preocupados. Incrédulos y aterrorizados. No quería ser él quien pusiese las cartas sobre la mesa, pero… Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Saldría una noticia y les jodería la vida. Tenían que solucionarlo cuanto antes.

—Decidme que recordáis algo aparte de… Aparte del cuerpo. Por favor. —Con aquella súplica no fue capaz de mirarlos. Se miraba las manos únicamente. No se creía lo que estaba pasando. Pasó un brazo por encima de Lena cuando vio que se incorporaba. Si él estaba así, no se quería ni imaginar por lo que estaría pasando ella.— Nos hemos metido en un buen lío… Tenemos que solucionarlo, joder. No sé cómo. No recuerdo ni lo que pasó después ni lo que hacíamos allí. Sé que en teoría yo estuve en casa de Emily, pero no pude hablar mucho con ella.

Estaban a ciegas, todos ellos. Cualquier intento por explicarse resultaba casi absurdo. Surrealista. Buscó apoyo en todos y cada uno de ellos, a la desesperada. Pero parecía que a todos les faltaban las palabras. Y él empezaba a ponerse histérico. Seguramente se avecinaba un ataque de ansiedad, de esos que lo dejaban desencajado y que hacía ya unos cuantos meses que no tenía.

Se había terminado la buena racha.

* * *

 **XANTHE**

La rubia se obligó a sí misma a meterse dentro de la ducha. Tenía que limpiarse toda la sangre, todo el sudor y suciedad… Tal vez así le sería más fácil así. El agua se teñía de color rojo pero Xanthe tenía los ojos cerrados, no quería verlo pero se lo imaginaba. Estuvo cinco minutos dentro de la diminuta ducha y salió. Se visitó con lo primero que encontró y miró el móvil que no había parado de sonar: tenía un mensaje de Murtagh, otro de Aaron en el grupo y un centenar de Abby. Pasó de todos salvo del de Murtagh: "nos encontramos en casa de Aaron." Cogió la varita y salió de su habitación dirección a la casa de su amigo donde se reunirían todos en busca de respuestas y es que si no las encontraban terminarían todos locos y encerrados en San Mungo… O peor, en Azkaban.

Durante el trayecto se fumó toda una caja de cigarrillos, la mayoría los tiraba al suelo cuando apenas había hecho dos caladas o tres. Estaba nerviosa, miraba hacia todos los lados, con miedo de que alguien la persiguiera. Estaba paranoica, con cualquier ruido saltaba y si alguien se acercaba demasiado a ella se apartaba. Cuando ya se acercaba al edificio donde vivía Aaron empezó a llover por lo que aceleró el paso. Las gotas eran pequeñas y frías y, cuando la rubia alzó la cabeza, las vio rojas. Todo volvía a estar rojo. Rojo. Rojo. Empezó a correr hacia el portal, apenas se había mojado pero veía sus manos teñidas de rojo. Empezó a frotárselas para quitarse la sangre cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía ser. Era agua.

—Estúpida—.Le dio una patada a la puerta y subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del piso de Aaron con una llave que le había dado años atrás y se fue hacia su habitación desde donde se podía oír voces. Lena estaba inconsciente, estirada.

Parecía muerta, pero por suerte no tardaría en despertarse. Los chicos estaban a su alrededor. Xanthe no dijo nada. Se sentó lo más lejos posible de la escena, en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Yo recuerdo gritos. Barnabas llamándome y luego cargando con algo muy pesado. Lo recuerdo todo rojo… Y oscuro—.La chica se llevó las manos a la cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos, no tardaría en llorar. La rubia siempre fuerte y dura ahora estaba blanda y débil… Estaba segura que no habían sido ellos. De un salto se levantó y se fue hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en el rostro.—No hemos sido nosotros. Es imposible...—Su voz empezó a fallar y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro. Nadie decía nada, ¿qué podían decir? Fuera, la lluvia lo bañaba todo de rojo.

* * *

 **BARNABAS**

— ¡Maldita sea! —No había podido más, se había limitado a observar; repiqueteando sus dedos sobre el marco de la puerta. Las palabras sobraban, más no podía aguantar verlos lamerse las llagas cual perros heridos— Lo primero es dejar de quejarse, joder. Basta de lloriqueos.

» Xanthe, recupera la maldita compostura. Intenta calmar a Lena. Y, muchachos; muchachos, muchachos, muchachos, hay que empezar a hacer las verdaderas preguntas.

Barnabas se frotó los ojos y, por un instante, se encontró en dónde había recobrado la conciencia. Estaba en el _Rose and Crown_ , un plato de _full english breakfast_ y una taza de té como únicos acompañantes. El humo pareció regresarlo a la mesa del pub, de donde quitó los codos y se vió las manos, llenas de arañazos.

— ¿Hace cuánto estoy aquí? —Preguntó, a los dos primeros meseros que zigzagueaban cerca de su mesa.

Ninguno le contestó. O tal vez no lo escucharon. Volvió a frotarse los ojos y estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Aaron, con las miradas expectantes de sus amigos sobre el.

— Ya tengo su atención, prosigamos —Dominó la sala, Barnabas Deverill era un excelente orador y era en situaciones de crisis cuando lo demostraba— Es obvio que recordamos poco o nada de la noche anterior. Además, es cierto que había un cadáver; asesinado en toda regla y que todos vimos. No hemos sido nosotros, y aún no figuramos como sospechosos, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que si hubiera algún testigo que nos viera en la escena del crimen tendríamos a todo el Cuartel de Aurores golpeando nuestra puerta.

» Ahora, Murtagh, hablaste dos mierdas y media, ¿qué recuerdas?

* * *

 **MURTAGH**

Inquieto, Murtagh no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa. No había desayunado, lo había intentado.

Leyó el mensaje de la rubia y cogió abrigo y cartera para poner rumbo al destino señalado parando en un estanco para retomar viejos vicios. Porque todo aquello era más de lo que podía soportar. Demasiadas incógnitas… Demasiada ansiedad… Demasiado miedo… Demasiado todo. La cabeza le seguía martilleando, como si no se hubiera tomado la maldita pastilla. ¿Lo había hecho? Ni lo recordaba ni le importaba mucho en ese momento. Cuando llegó al portal de la casa de Aaron y compañía, tiró la colilla al suelo y la apagó con la suela del zapato antes de entrar.

Escuchó a todos los que tenían algo que decir, sin dejar de mirar a Lena con compasión y culpa a partes iguales, porque no recordaba gran cosa de las últimas horas y era consciente de que su conmoción y la de todos, igualmente devastadora, podía ser culpa suya. El único que parecía tener la mente fría como para llevar las riendas de aquella situación era Barnabas y, cuando le exigió que hablara, Murtagh no pudo evitar sentirse amenazado. Cerró los ojos e intentó rememorar lo acontecido. Una primera imagen apareció en su cabeza: él con paso torpe atravesando el pub llevándose consigo miradas hoscas. Se frotó las sienes. Los recuerdos llegaban a borbollones a su conciencia, y se dispuso a hablar antes de que se esfumaran.

—Tenía intención de salir fuera un momento para tomar el aire y eso... Un hombre me pidió fuego, le dije que no tenía y se molestó… No recuerdo qué dijo exactamente pero creo que mi madre no salió bien parada en aquella conversación—cerró los ojos con más fuerza antes de abrirlos—, también dijo que si me pensaba que era imbécil y que no sabía con quién hablaba o algo así… En ese momento me importaba poco todo. Recuerdo haber caminado en busca de un sitio apartado y haber vomitado en la esquina de la calle en algún momento de la noche —suspiró, exasperado ¿podía estar de otra forma cuando no era capaz de reordenar las desperdigadas piezas de aquel puzzle?—… No recuerdo nada más hasta que me he levantado esta mañana.

Aquel parecía el testimonio de un mal mentiroso, y lo cierto es que le costaba creerse a sí mismo cuando decía para sus adentros que él no era capaz de hacer algo así. Pero analizándolo fríamente hasta tenía sentido. Él, que apenas había sido capaz de caminar sin estar apoyado en la pared durante aquella noche…no, no podía haber matado a nadie. Notó una mano femenina, la de Xanthe, sobre su hombro pero siguió rememorando los propios pasos. Una vez… Y otra… Y otra… El mismo bar. Las mismas náuseas. El mismo idiota prepotente pidiéndole fuego y las mismas amenazas. Era de locos, pero Barnabas podía estar en lo cierto. Ninguno de ellos había manchado las propias manos de sangre aquella noche.


End file.
